Talk:Guild
07:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Why So Restricted??? I am curious to know what the point of Guild is if it's on such lockdown that no one can move or pretty much do anything regarding links which is pretty much the whole point. Security reasons? For what? For who? Personally I am not seeing the picture here. This seems like a Live Feed sample??? Please correct me. BattleWolf well im usually against nonsense links like for example being spammed, anyways its just the link thing that restricts people when you join a guild the monster posts are updated in your guild. so why would anyone want to put links they probably think it has nothing to do with castle age. so i can see the security in that. Live feeds are already a part of castle age, the purpose of the guild is to develop a closer connection with your friends i can imagine. im a guild master and i only have one member in my guild but this guild thing helped me become closer to this person. Obsidian Crusader looking for guild members/ staff In my previous post i did mention that i was a guild master trying with one other person in their guild. I'm looking to form a guild who made it to underworld or higher; if you made it to atlantean city, thats better. For now i need staff (about 3 more), by default im a guild master, because i created the guild obsidian crusaderz. Can anyone help me make my guild a successful one? I simply want to reach 100 members, anyone with such a requirement (underworld or higher) please help me out. www.facebook.com/mickanobee 15:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Obsidian Crusaderz 15:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) New Guild Stuff I've added new guild-related stuff in the side-bar. However, the pages are still missing a lot of information. To anyone who has information on them and time, please help us fill this with more detailed and specific information. Here is a guide: *Guild Battles **Introduction **Rules **How does the battle go about **Offensive Battles **Defensive Battles **Character Classes **Collecting Rewards **Other stuff you want to note *Guild Achievements **Introduction **Monster - which monsters give how many guild monster points approximately **Battles - how are points given out *Guild Shop **Introduction **Guild Coins - what are they and how to get them **List of stuff available in the shop Maybe change Guild Shop to Guild Management and under it we have the shop, character class and leaving the guild (control panel). Maybe add the guild leaderboard too. Barry-N 05:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Is there a way to continue playing Castle Age if I'm not on Facebook. Facebook shut down my husband's account because of the name he used. They say it is a "Fake" name. They let him have the account for about 3 months before they shut it down.... It's just not right! He has a well developed game there and it seems to be going to waste. Any suggestions would be much appreciated. Thank you, Debbie * Hello Debbie. It seems you are in the wrong place (your message has no relation to guilds whatsoever) but I'll give an advise. Your only choice is to contact FB to reinstate the account. If it's not a fake name, tell them it's real. You can also contact the CA developers about this if this doesn't go through (via the Report link at the bottom the CA page; you should do it since your husband has no access now right?). Explain to them the situation and ask to transfer the account details to a new FB account (hopefully, not fake unlike the last one). Not sure if they would grant it but I've heard it has been done before. Good Luck. PS: Please use the Forum next time for this kind of stuff. Better yet, place your concern on the official CA forums. The wiki is for distributing info about the game. We can help but as much as possible, we want to deal with questions with regards to CA info and not FB troubles like yours. Thanks. Barry-N 04:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) "Blast Your Guild" posts a message on the wall of everyone in the guild. I am confused about this "tip". I am an officer of a guild, and I tried the "blast your guild" button; however, all I get is the typical pop-up that allows one to post to their wall. How do I get it to post to all wall of everyone in the guild? I have googled and looked on the forum, yet I see nothing about this. Roxie Is it possible to disband a guild ???? 01:34, October 16, 2012 (UTC)